


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by Hitoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorky Spain, Embarrassed Romano, For the Dancing and the Dreaming- song, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Public proposal, Song - Freeform, mentioned Rome, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi/pseuds/Hitoshi
Summary: Antonio takes Lovino to a restaurant. They enjoy a nice dinner, at least until Antonio gets up from his seat, and music starts playing. Wait.. why is Antonio singing? What's this about? And.. why is he getting onto one knee?





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

_" I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life If you would marry me_

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me (on my journey, sorry!)_

_If you will promise me your heart_

What. What the hell was happening?

_And love me for eternity.._

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

Why was Antonio singing? And dancing around? What the hell? Lovino was shocked into silence. He thought this was supposed to be a nice candlelight dinner in a 5-star restaurant to celebrate his birthday. Weird of Antonio to do, because usually they celebrated it at home but.. why was it different this time?..

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

Wait, he recognized this song. Oh, if it was going to go in the direction he thought it was going in..

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

Antonio stopped for dramatic pause, and as he did so, he swooped to Lovino's side and slid his arm around Lovino's thin waist, pulling him up, and snatching his other hand from the table with his own. They looked like they were about to dance.

_I only want you near me_

The 'audience, as you could call it, immediately burst into cheers, whooping, screaming, shouts of 'You go dude!', and the 'clinking' of silver spoons against glassware. Antonio had to shout over the noises in the now, loud, screaming restaurant.

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows_

_And delights_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_I'd gladly ride the waves so white And you will marry me!_

The next few seconds were a blur to Lovino. All he could remember was the excited shouts as Antonio kneeled down in front of him, taking a small, black box out of his pocket. Then, he was met with a bright, sparkling diamond ring.

"I know this isn't much.." Antonio started slowly, panting slightly from the dance, as well as the singing. It was obvious that he had put his heart into the dance and song. "You're doing so much better than me. You inherited a giant wine company from your now deceased grandpa. You've just made one of the best business deals in your life by accepting the offer by Alfred a few days ago. It's been an awesome week for you. And I want to make it even better."

He let out a cheeky smile, one so typical of him, that Lovino felt the stirrings of the first 'puppy dog' love he had felt when he and Antonio were in the first few weeks of their relationship. There was a light blush on both of their cheeks if you looked hard enough.

Antonio continued. "So.. Lovino Vargas.. grandson of Romulus Vargas.. will you marry me?"

Lovino was silent. Absolutely silent for quite a long time. The shouting in the room has hushed to quiet murmurs, wondering whether Lovino would reject, or accept this adorable, but dorky proposal.

"Lovi..?" Antonio's voice came out as a shaky, scared whisper. He was afraid that Lovino would reject him. He knew he wasn't good enough. He, a lowly teacher, marrying the owner of a giant, booming wine company. Who would think the match would actually work? Tiny, tiny tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm sor-"

He was cut off by Lovino quickly pulling him up by his shirt collar and slamming his lips into Antonio's. It was rough. Very rough, but passionate. But it was different from Lovino's usual kisses. This one was more.. open. Emotional. And Lovino sure as hell wasn't holding anything back with that kiss. Even in public, right now, he was anything but shy.

_"Yes, Antonio! Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, I will fucking marry you!"_


End file.
